injustice_mobilefandomcom-20200214-history
Early Access Packs
Early Access Packs are packs that grant early access to otherwise exclusive characters (from Challenge Mode or Online Battle) and other items for about $20 (for most of them, although there are slight variations). Most early access packs contain 1 character card, all support cards for that character, and 1 gear card specific to the character. However, in the 2.11 update, these packs contain 100,000 Power Credits along with the other content. They are generally released slightly prior to the character's official release, and retracted around the same time their challenge expires. FlashMHpack.jpg|The Flash Starter Pack. AKHQP.jpg|Arkham Knight Harley Quinn Pack. SupesDOJpack.jpg|Dawn of Justice Superman Pack. WonderWomanDOJpack.jpg|Dawn of Justice Wonder Woman Pack. BlackAdamKDpack.jpg|Kahndag Black Adam Pack. Sinestro.png|Anti-Matter Sinestro Pack. CatwomanAKPack.png|Arkham Knight Catwoman Pack. AquamanIN2Pack.png|Injustice 2 Aquaman Pack. SupesIN2Pack.png|Injustice 2 Superman Pack. Accw.jpeg|Ame-Comi Catwoman Early Access Bundle. Pack.jpg|Ame-Comi Catwoman Pack. IMG 0428.png|Suicide Squad Deadshot Early Access Bundle. IMG 0426 (2).png|Suicide Squad Joker Early Access Bundle. IMG 0427.png|Suicide Squad Harley Quinn Early Access Bundle. IMG_0426.PNG|Worst Heroes Ever Bundle. TTRP.jpeg|Teen Titans Raven Pack. Bmajortriadinsecondinversion.jpeg|Earth 2 Solomon Grundy Pack. BNHG.jpg|Blackest Night Hawkgirl Early Access Bundle. BNDD Pack image.jpg|Blackest Night Doomsday Pack. RJCEAP.jpg|Rebirth Jessica Cruz Early Access Pack. Rebirth Raven Pack.png|Rebirth Raven Early Access Bundle. FlashpointBatmanEAB.jpeg|Flashpoint Batman Early Access Bundle * The Flash Starter Pack * Arkham Knight Harley Quinn Pack * Dawn of Justice Superman Pack * Dawn of Justice Wonder Woman Pack * Kahndaq Black Adam Pack * Anti-Matter Sinestro Pack * Arkham Knight Catwoman Pack * Injustice 2 Superman Pack * Injustice 2 Aquaman Pack * Ame-Comi Catwoman Early Access Bundle * Ame-Comi Catwoman Pack * Worst Heroes Ever Bundle * Suicide Squad Harley Quinn Early Access Bundle * Suicide Squad Deadshot Early Access Bundle * Suicide Squad Joker Early Access Bundle * Teen Titans Raven Pack * Earth 2 Solomon Grundy Pack * Blackest Night Hawkgirl Early Access Bundle * Blackest Night Doomsday Pack * Rebirth Jessica Cruz Early Access Pack * Rebirth Raven Early Access Bundle * Rebirth Raven Early Access Pack * Flashpoint Batman Early Access Bundle * Yellow Lantern Hal Jordan Early Access Bundle * Arkham Killer Croc Early Access Bundle * Arkham Knight Batgirl Early Access Bundle * Scorpion Klassic Bundle * Flash Earth 2 Bundle * Hawkgirl Earth 2 Bundle * Superman New 52 Bundle * Rebirth Green Arrow Bundle * Gaslight Batman Bundle Packs highlighted in BOLD only contain a character card in them. Trivia *Due to a few problems during the 2.10.1 update, Catwoman/Ame-Comi was the first character to have exclusively 2 Early Access Packs. She was later joined by Raven/Rebirth. *The characters with the most Early Access Packs are Catwoman, Superman, Raven, and Harley Quinn, who all have 2 separate Early Access Packs. **However, Harley is also available in the Worst Heroes Ever Bundle with 2 other characters, while Catwoman/Ame-Comi had two Early Access Packs on her own, although one was removed due to player complaints (the other Early Access Pack for Catwoman belongs to Catwoman/Arkham Knight). Raven/Rebirth had a similar situation to Catwoman/Ame-Comi, and as a result, obtained two Early Access Packs (the other Raven one belonging to Raven/Teen Titans. Category:Packs Category:Early Access Packs